paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Charles "Pain"
Charles "Pain" is a vicious Murderer and Scientist who kidnaps, experiments, and kills or eats any pup he gets his paws on. Charles "Pain" was created and is owned by Takota95 After Sever Years rotting in the Fobiden Zone "Pain" Would be broken out by Takotas old Protégé Rutherfordand co founder and creator of the Trussian Anarchist Society to get is revenge on Takota and T.I.C Currently upon being recaptured TAkota would put "PAin" in the Neutral Void, a Dimension the surrounds Trussia. IT is infinite and beyond time and space, it has no beginning or end so PAin now calls this place home. Bio Charles "Pain" is 1,700 years old, he was born into a family of once prominent and respected Scientists within the former Confederation. Though once the Confederation began to fall, so did his family line, as he is the only surviving member. When Charles was born it was during one of the age of darkness as the wealth of the Confederation was in a falling and declining state that of which would there be no return. Charles Family went to being respected to being feared as they started to murder and experiment on others for the glory of there deluded king. As Charles came from growing up he saw this and took to it fast. As a pup he started to kill his own friends and then moved on to his own family. His family manner and estate was riddled in blood and guts from room to room, or on the grounds. It is Said that The devil lurked within him from the second he was born. He was captured but later released by the Confederation king as Charles became the his left hand Pup for killing and Torture. Charles's old family home became his death camp as he converted the lab there into a chamber of death and torture. Charles started experimenting on Pup after Pup or even person as he tested out his latest techniques or just if he got bored. The number of his slaying is unknown, though when Takota and the Trussian army came upon his manner they found a library. The Library was half burned and in ruins but some of it was saved and its contents transported back to TRussia. Within the surviving recorded articles was 86,932 of the deadly experiments that were performed on the pups and people killed by "Pain" that was still documented. It is estimated that there was at least t to 300,000 more that were killed at the Paws of Pain. It was even discovered that "Pain" was the one in charge of the Facilities that of which the one the little Speeder Moon was found in as a baby Pup. Though this was just half of why he did these experiments. "Pain" wanted Imortallity from death, the experiments he did and that were successful he did on himself and he began to mutate himself. Not much is known of how he did this, but what is known is that he can steal souls, and feed on others to. It is also discovered that he took several genes from mythical creatures as well just so he could prevent death. "After the Seven Hundred Years War" "Pain" was caught by Takota and he was sent to suffer in the Trussian Forbidden Zone, from that he has suffered more then all off the Pups and People he has killed as all those he killed he sees their spirits tormenting him.. He has spent the last 1,300 years there and he has never escaped, but resides within ruins as his mind and body decays. He feeds on what he can to survive but he has entered a limbo of which not others are suffering from but he is in every way as his strong mind is now weak from madness. Personality "Pains" personality is dark and sadistic, he thinks of nothing but murder and torture to his next victim. He is also very selfish and ungrateful. Appearance Charles is a grey German with a white Lab coat, His entire eyes are red from being blood shout from all the time. He also carriers a number of Serems, knifes and surgical tools with him so he can conduct his deadly experiments. Trivia Catchphrases Silence My Feast I shall consume you!!!!! There is nothing better then causing Pain and agony!!!! I am your Nightmare I am you Ultimate Fear I am Charles "PAin"!!!!!! He loves to cause pain to others, there go his name. He has a sister he killed and stored in a stasis chamber named Valo. Category:Villans Category:Supervillians Category:Evil animals